


Valentine's Day

by NMartin



Series: Foxxay [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia and Misty celebrate Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

This is my fic for the Foxxay Valentine’s challenge

Misty was lighting candles and making them float in the air. With Zoe’s help she had cleaned the greenhouse table and decorated the room with pink and red flowers in honor to Valentine’s Day. She changed her clothes and put on a green skirt and her golden butterfly top, running to the front door and taking the Italian food that she had ordered from Puccini’s. They were alone in the house, with all the girls out on dates and parties.

“Mmmm, what’s that smell?” Cordelia said, suddenly appearing behind the swamp witch and making her jump.

“Holy crap, Cordelia!” Misty exclaimed, dropping one of the candles to the floor.  “You scared me.”

“Oops.” the Supreme said with a smirk. The headmistress had got used to using her transmutation powers to surprise the witch from behind every time she had the chance. She kissed her neck softly, making the woman gasp. “Is risotto what I smell?” Cordelia asked, pulling apart and turning around to observe how the greenhouse was decorated. Contrary to what she had thought, Misty hadn’t forgot Valentine’s Day or any other special date. Ten months, she thought. Ten months had passed and the headmistress still couldn't believe the good luck she had for being with the swamp witch. She had finally found the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, something she thought was impossible after Hank’s lies. “Shall we start?” the Supreme asked, taking a seat.

* * *

"The greenhouse looks beautiful.”

“You look beautiful too.” Misty murmured, removing the plates from the table and putting them in the dishwasher. She turned around and approached Cordelia, who was standing up besides the table. “I think you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, Dee.” Misty said, pulling Cordelia close to her and intertwining their fingers. "I love you.” she said, placing a soft kiss on her lover's lips.

“I love you too” Cordelia said, pulling apart for some seconds before returning the kiss. Cordelia put her arms around Misty’s neck, keeping their foreheads touching. The headmistress smiled, wanting that moment to last forever, and kissed her again before whispering:

“I have three things for you.”

“Three?” Misty raised her gaze. “That’s not… kinda excessive? I mean, I've only bought you chocolates.”

“No.” Cordelia said with a smile on her face and walking to the greenhouse door. There she picked up a pink box carefully decorated with a purple ribbon that she had hidden that morning. She approached the other witch and gave her the box. “This is the first one.”

“What is it?” she said, undoing the bow and ripping wrapping paper off. “Oh my God! Is it..?”

“Stevie Nicks’ complete discography, including the ones with Fleetwood Mac. All of them are signed by her.”

“But Cordelia, this must have cost a fortune… And I don’t have a CD player.”

“What do you think the second gift is?”

“Oh! Thank you. And the third one…?”

“You’ll have to come and get it.” Cordelia said, turning around and exiting the room. Misty, confused by Cordelia's quick movements, blew the candles out and followed her, watching the headmistress removing her skirt and dropping it on the floor. Misty sighed, watching the woman slowly walk upstairs with her black lace panties peeking out from under the blouse. This woman is gonna kill me one of these days, she thought while admiring the woman’s curves. Cordelia turned around and with a husky voice she questioned. “Well, are you coming?”

"I'll be."


End file.
